The 4th Wall of Haruhi Suzumiya
by C V Ford
Summary: The SOS Brigade has accepted a new member! Of course he's not a part of the general run of humanity. How is he exceptional & why his interest in Haruhi? Kyon would like to know ...


The 4th Wall of Haruhi Suzumiya

by

C V Ford

I guess it's unrealistic to to assume there might be so few "factions" having a stake in observing the all powerful/all (un)knowing Haruhi. With the fate of existance hinging on her state of mind, it stands to reason there would be more interested parties. So it should have come as no surprise when the SOS Brigade received a new member.

Haruhi discovered him on one of her daily lunchtime patrols of the campus. She met him in the library, busily punching away at his laptops' keyboard (Said he wanted to become a writer.), talked for a bit & found him interesting. By unanimous (Haruhis'!) decision, he was in.

Knowing how we'd all been "wished" into Suzumiyas' "club", I knew it to be a matter of time when, one by one, we'd be taken aside by said member & filled in on his mission & organisational backing. Of course, me being last in line.

It's not so much being the "prince consort" of the group that gets to me as it is the lack of "action". I mean, here I am. With a bunch consisting of three beautiful girls, myself & one (Hopefully NOT two!) really strange guy. Aside from Itsukes' "baiting", nothing's happening. A situation most frustrating to say the least.

Due to Haruhis' jealousy, I dare not get too friendly with Mikuru, or Yuki for that matter, as the consequences could be literally apocalyptic. Coupled with her reticence, any thoughts in her direction are also unfeasable. The only time I really tried anything with her was some months ago, out of desperation to keep the universe from being overwritten. Through a dream at that!

Indication that the others were being informed came early next day. Nagato, in spite of a slowly emerging personality, was her usual impassive/aggressive self thus couldn't be "read" at all. It was from Koizumi I got the first hint.

Instead of his usual air of smug self satisfaction he was distant & reserved. Ordinarily I would not find that unwelcome but his new reluctance & evasiveness had me a little worried. Said something about my finding out soon enough. As I had gotten "used" (If you can call the more than nonstop, tense state of being on the brink of THE END used.) to facing the fantastic at least once a month I bided my time.

That is, until after second period class, I saw Miss Asahina in the hall. It was then I knew something was wrong ... VERY wrong.

From a distance, she too seemed reserved ... & ... well ... resigned. Like a condemned prisoner waiting for a passed sentance to be carried out. Managing to get her away from an also concerned Tsuruya-san, I questioned her.

Instead of the moe' "little girl lost" veneer (I now suspect to be an act but always fall for.), she was more like the twenty something Mikuru from farther in the future ... and more businesslike.

When she said she had talked to our "newbie", I asked, "... he didn't hurt you in any way did he!? If he-"

"No Kyon," she cut me short. "Nothing of the sort."

"Then-"

"I've reported what he said to my superiors & ... well ..."

"Yeah, I know ... Classified."

"What I can tell you is they think it's best you hear it straight from him. I concur. Just ... brace yourself."

With that, she trotted back to Tsuruya, the now not laughing giggler giving me a look that could bust a clock.

Whatever it was, it had to be something heavy. If it could turn someone like Miss Asahina into ... the Dragon Lady ... it had to be ... 3rd period Science could wait. Any late citation was of little importance. I had to find this guy!

Before trying the clubroom I decided on the library. Good choice. Easy enough to find, I could hear him furiously banging away on his laptop (That computer looked strange. Espon was spelled wrong.) through the maze of shelves, desks, stacks & tables. I sat straight across the reading table from him & waited. It was for only about a minute & he more than knew I was there as he looked up from his work every few seconds alternately scrawling something in an accompanying notebook.

Suddenly stopping, he sighed, did a few "quick takes" between screen & notes & looked my way.

"I understand you have something to tell me."

"That I do," he answered. "In fact I was gonna go looking for you after ... this."

He shoved the laptop aside, folded his hands, looking straight at me.

"What I'm about to tell you," he did a quick glance about checking for possible eaves droppers then lowered his voice. "... may be hard to comprehend."

Comprehend? To say the past year had been interesting would be a more than gross understatement. All the crazy things I had fantasized about then denied & given up on were dropped suddenly in my lap. I was in the most fantastic group of people imaginable, two of whom were all powerful demi-goddesses. I'd been to other dimensions. Seen the almost-end of the world. Two attempts on my life (At least the ones I know about!) & a variety of other incredible occurances, not the least of which was unknowingly repeating two weeks of summer vacation over 16000 times!

What this guy had to tell me had to be absolutely huge to top those.

"Try me." I attempted to sound brave. If Koizume & Asahina were shaken up I wanted to steel myself for whatever was coming.

"First off," he started, "you could say I'm something of a slider."

Even the oblivious Haruhi hinted at the possibilities of interdimensional travel.

"I'm not a member of any organisation unless you count the two writers associations where I'm from. I'm here only of myself. I don't know quite how I got here though it's beyond imperative I get back."

"So it's help you're looking for? To get back that is ..."

"Yes. If I don't, consequences could be ... dire."

"Just how dire would that be?"

"The very existance, not only of myself, but of your universe & thus all who inhabit, is in danger of nonexistance ... Haruhi ... or no Haruhi ... It doesn't matter."

"O ... K... I'm curious. Just what dimension DO you come from if it has a name at all?"

"Reality."

"Reality ... as in ..."

"Just that."

He went on.

"In spite of my appearance, I'm quite a bit older than I look. I've established a name for myself in the entertainment field where I'm from. It was while working on a project I blundered & found myself here. As for the specifics of how I did it, I'll reveal what little I know when you, I & the other three are together next. This is a situation that has to be resolved & SOON ... or else ..."

"Well, just how does your presence here in this plane of existance threaten one & all?"

"Now the wierd part ..."

After all I've been through in the recent past, I still thought it hard to believe anything that this Mr. Nagaru Tanigawa would tell me could ever shake me up.

Never before in my life or since, had I ever been SO wrong.

* * *

Storyline (only) copyright © 10-21-2012 C V Ford

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the copyrighted names/characters, places, & events mentioned in this work. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase & enjoyment of their works.


End file.
